


Relax and Enjoy

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Oranges, Relaxing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy makes sure that Jane takes a break.





	Relax and Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 23 - Orange Sunset

"Is that everything?" Jane asked.

"Yup," Darcy replied. "All calibrated and everything. Now we can take a break."

"But we should really—"

"Nope," Darcy interrupted, steering Jane onto a lounge chair Jane hadn't seen before. She handed Jane a thermos which, upon investigation, was filled with coffee.

"Mocha," Darcy corrected, draping a blanket over both their shoulders. "Now let's relax and enjoy the sunset, and then we'll be ready to get to work."

Jane itched to triple check the equipment, but instead she took a deep breath and a sip of the mocha.

"Thanks for this."

Darcy smiled. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> This could definitely be a "deleted scene" from [Realize the Prize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13535649).
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171207102178/relax-and-enjoy)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
